Mis Tres Hijos
by Apolonia86
Summary: ¿Qué si... uno de los personajes Fusionados de Dragon Ball se hubiera quedado estancado de esa manera? Podría ser como un final alternativo para la saga de Buu. Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mis tres hijos**

_(My three sons)_

Un fic de Nora Jemison

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Konbanwa, de nuevo! ^_^ Sí, otra historia escrita allá atrás cuando recién estaba posteando; he estado ocupada últimamente. Y sí, esta es otra historia-desafío, esta para mí misma... ^_^

¿¿Qué si uno de los personajes Fusionados de Dragon Ball ---Gotenks, Vegeto, Kaiobit, Gogeta para esos de ustedes que aceptan las películas como canon, y Gokende para esos de ustedes que están enfermos en la cabeza =P ---se quedara **estancado** de esa manera?? ¿Qué si no pudiera desfusionarse? ¿Genial, huh? ¿No sería genial tener a Gogeta o Gotenks alrededor todo el tiempo como un pesonaje permanente?

¿Verdad?

Bueno, si recuerdan, uno de los personajes enlistados arriba caso **estuvo** estancado en esta situación; recuerden que fusionarse con los aros Potara se supone que es permanente. **Él** salió de eso por una peculiaridad del destino. ¿Entonces qué **hubiera** sucedido si las circunstancias hubieran sido levemente diferentes? Aquí está mi respuesta.

Una advertencia citrus ---una breve mención de sexo en este, no explícito, para esos de ustedes que les preocupan tales cosas. Y una advertencia de Kleenex, para esos de ustedes en el lado fangoso. Oh, y lo siento por el título estúpido... pero sólo salió de mi cabeza cuando lo escribí, y ni siquiera he sido capaz de sacarme la maldita música de mi cabeza desde ese momento. =P Espero que les guste. ^_^ Escríbanme para hacerme saber lo que piensan. ^_^

Nora

Mis Tres Hijos

Flotó elevado muy alto, mirando.

Los niños se había ido por el día. Ella estaba de pie en el patio, humeando para sí misma mientras colgaba lo lavado para secarse; no importaba cuan rápido y cuan eficientes eran los electrodomésticos modernos, ella nunca dejaría a su familia rebajarse tanto como para usar ropa que no hubiera sido secada por el viento, y refrescada por el sol. Él podía recordar la fragancia de su lavado, la manera que las ropas siempre habían parecido retener una pizca de flores salvajes y la luz de la brisa de la tarde. Ella había olido de a misma manera, incluso a la noche cuando se soltaba su cabello de su severo rodete y lo dejaba correr sus dedos a través de él, maravillándose por su suavidad; su fragancia estaba en su cabello. Brisas y sol y calidez, agradables tardes.

El viento se movió, cargando con él otra fragancia que le recordaba los viejos días: comida, con todas las maravillosas sutilezas de sabor que ella de alguna manera mágica creaba cuando cocinaba. Su estómago hizo un estruendo en recuerdo, y suspiró. La comida de Mr. Popo era más que apetecible, pero el djinn inmortal, que había estado cocinando por milenios, todavía no había logrado igualar los talentos culinarios de una mujer Humana que solo había estado viva por unas meras cuatro décadas.

O tal vez era que simplemente la amaba. Tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía saber mejor.

Ella se detuvo, su humeo cesando repentinamente, y se volteó alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. Él se tensó y dio vueltas, manteniéndose detrás de ella mientras ella se volteaba, pero ella nunca alzó la vista. Típico de ella; incluso con los dos niños que volaban tanto como caminaban, nunca se había acostumbrado a buscar en el cielo por la presencia de otros. Se entendía; ella era una mujer muy de la tierra. Se sonrió para sí mismo ante la ironía.

Después de un largo momento, ella dejó de mirar y suspiró para sí misma, aparentemente desechando cualquier intuición que fue que le hubo dicho que estaba siendo observada. Volvió a su lavado. Él voló lejos.

* * *

Goten estaba escondiendo algo de él.

Gohan estaba seguro de ello. Conocía a su hermano; a pesar de las dificultades que había pasado últimamente, había más en los sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de Goten que podía ser acreditado por simple luto. Podía oler un secreto cuando uno estaba siendo ocultado de él. No había notado los cambios al principio; por un tiempo había estado tan atrapado en su propia miseria que, vergonzosamente, no había puesto mucha atención en su hermano más joven como debió haberlo hecho. Él era el hombre de la casa de nuevo, con todas las preocupaciones de la inminente adultez pesando sobre él en adición al luto ---la admisión escolar, su trabajo de tutor de medio turno, su relación con Videl haciéndose más profunda. Pero no podía pasar por alto las pistas, cuando finalmente comenzaba a notarlas.

Comenzó cuando llegó a Goten afuera para practicar con él, tres meces después que todo terminara; en algún nivel era su intento de compensar a Goten por su reciente abandono. Ellos habían luchado desde antes de ese fatídico día del Tenkaichi Budokai; tal vez por por revivir uno de los últimos momentos despreocupados que tuvieron juntos, podían empezar el proceso de poner los últimos meses detrás de ellos. Goten vino lo dispuesto suficiente, pero esa fue la primera pista ---había habido un tiempo hace no mucho antes cuando los ojos del niño se encendían como neón ante la idea de entrenar con su hermano mayor. Ahora parecía complacido, emocionado... pero nada más. Nada **especial**. Era porque Goten había hecho mucha lucha durante la crisis, probablemente, y porque él y Trunks habían estado entrenando constantemente desde entonces; sabía que los niños habían estado intentando en su propia manera trabajar el dolor de su mutua pérdida y tensión. Eso era, se dijo. Seguramente eso era.

Comenzaron a entrenar. Y se detuvieron, cinco minutos después. Pasarían otros veinte minutos antes que Gohan recuperara la consciencia.

Era su propia culpa, realmente; había subestimado al niño. había desechado completamente el conocimiento que Goten había hecho esencialmente meses de valor en entrenamiento sobre los días de la crisis. Había estado seguro en su creencia que Goten no podía haberse vuelto **así** de más fuerte en tan poco tiempo... y entonces había mantenido su poder bajo, sin querer sobre compensar por la menor fuerza de Goten.

Goten lo había golpeado con un ataque combinado que lo había noqueado dejándolo tirado. No era nada como el anterior estilo del niño, ni siquiera lo que había observado en el estilo de Gotenks; había sido rápido, cuidadoso de movimiento tan agraciado como mortal. Le recordó, instantáneamente, a su padre. Son Goku había pasado su vida perfeccionando sus habilidades como guerrero, y Goten siempre había tomado más de su padre que él mismo. Pero cuando, se preguntó cuando finalmente se había recuperado y había aceptado las profusas disculpas de Goten, había tenido Goten el tiempo de aprender el estilo de lucha de su padre?

Esa había sido sólo la primera pista; había otras, más sutiles. Recordó que Goten no había llorado mucho después que todo hubiera terminado ---unas pocas semanas, y luego repentinamente su hermano era su antiguo, feliz yo de nuevo, como si nada hubiera sucedido nunca. Videl había sugerido que era solo la típica resistencia de los niños, cuando sacó el tema con ella; Goten sólo había conocido a su padre por un día, ella pensó, e incluso entonces había sabido que el tiempo de Goku en la tierra era limitado. No le había dicho a Goten que Goku había estado vivo de nuevo, antes que terminara; había sido lo doloroso suficiente para él lidiar con eso, y él había sentido que era injusto hacer cargar a su hermano con tal amargo conocimiento. Así que no había parecido inusual que Goten se hubiera recuperado del shock antes que cualquiera de ellos. Pero entonces había comenzado a notar moretones más frecuentes y abrasiones en el cuerpo de su hermano menor; Goten les había explicado como el resultado de sus partidos de entrenamiento con Trunks. Y podrían haber sido bien... pero alguna intuición que Gohan no podía explicar incluso para sí mismo lo había advertido de otra cosa. Trunks y Goten estaban casi igualmente emparejados; a menos que Trunks se hubiera vuelto repentinamente más fuerte o Goten más tonto, el niño no debería tener **tantos** moretones...

Y habían otras cosas. Había escuchado a Goten en el teléfono con Trunks; las fuertes risas del niño habían hecho eco a través de la casa ---y él se había quedado en silencio, sorprendido, cuando Gohan había entrado en la habitación. Y Goten tenía el hábito de ir a quedarse a la Corporación Cápsula los fines de semana; Gohan pasó un día y supo por Bulma que los niños habían ido de campamento los fines de semana, solos. No estaba realmente preocupado ---podrían ser niños pequeños, pero cada uno de ellos era un Super Saiyajin; podían cuidarse solos. Pero era el hecho de que Goten no se lo hubiera mencionado lo que despertó una inquietante sensación de incomodidad en él. En toda su vida, Goten nunca le había mentido. Incluso ahora, no le había mentido... solo no le había dicho toda la verdad. Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era lo que finalmente Gohan había concebido que estaba lidiando con una conspiración.

Así que siguió a Goten, un fin de semana.

Y recibió el shock de su vida.

* * *

Ella no había tomado muy bien la pérdida, a pesar de las apariencias, pensó. A regañadientes admitió para sí mismo que había pasado más tiempo mirándola de lo que debería haber pasado, por el bien de toda justicia, pero estaba más preocupado por ella; a diferencia de la otra, esta solo tenía un solo hijo con quien compartir el dolor, y no había tenido siete años anteriores de práctica en estar sola. Aún así, ella puso el perfecto ejemplo de la esposa de un guerrero, nunca mostrando ni una pista de sus sentimientos en público, criando a su hijo para ser fuerte a pesar de su repentina orfandad; ni siquiera había titubeado en su manejo de la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba orgulloso de ella. La hubiera hecho su reina, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.

Estaba sola, absorta en su trabajo como de costumbre, hasta los codos en cables y partes. Él la miró desde afuera de la ventana del quinto piso, escondiéndose detrás de las frondas de una de las palmeras que decoraban los suelos. Usaba uno de sus delantales de trabajo; estaba medio decepcionado que no fuera una de esas cortos fundas que la envolvían que a menudo usaba, sus **mini vestidos**, les llamaba ella. Le gustaba esas prendas. Por un momento, una sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras recordaba un día, no hace mucho tiempo; encontrándola inclinada sobre una de sus máquinas, usando una de esas fundas, su postura tan tentadora para resistir. Había salido desde atrás, intentando tomarla por sorpresa, y levantó el dobladillo de la prenda tan lentamente para descubrir sus suaves muslos, esperando en cualquier momento encontrar sus bragas y escucharla maldecirlo por interrumpir su trabajo. No había habido ninguna palabrota ---y ninguna braga. En cambio, ella lo había mirado sobre su hombro, y sonrió. "¿Qué te tomó tanto?" dijo. La sorpresa había sido de él, después de todo.

Se sentó ahora, exhalando y limpiando su frente, dejando una mancha en su impecable piel. Actualizando la cámara de gravedad, notó él. Ah, sí ---él le había pedido que lo haga antes del Tenkaichi Budokai, para poder entrenar al niño en condiciones más adecuadas para su fuerza. Era bueno que continuara el trabajo, aunque el niño todavía no estuviese listo para entrenar a tan algo nivel. Se acostumbraría.

Se preguntó si el niño le había dicho sobre la despedida de su marido.

Ella se puso de pie, y él se movió más profundo en las frondas, para que si ella miraba afuera no lo viera. No es que su rostro mantuviera algún significado para ella; ella podría notar una certera familiaridad, un leve parecido, pero nada más. No había ninguna razón para alarmarla injustamente. Él miró mientras ella abría la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y entraba, deteniéndose justo adentro, dentro de su vista. Por un momento solo estuvo allí, quieta... y luego cerró sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos a través de su pecho y bajando su cabeza. No lloró. No era su manera. Pero se quedó quieta, recordando, sintiendo su presencia en la habitación en la que había pasado tanto tiempo. Hizo esto solo por un momento; incluso sola, no podía permitirse ser tan vulnerable por tanto tiempo.

Dejó la cámara, cerró la puerta, y volvió a su trabajo. Un momento después, él voló.

* * *

Gohan miraba. Había visto a Goten y Trunks así por tres fines de semana seguidos, y era lo mismo cada vez. Goten se iba de casa. Se encontraba con Trunks en la ciudad, y los dos volaban aquí, más allá de las montañas, profundo en tierras deshabitadas. Para encontrarse con su profesor.

El hombre no era nadie que Gohan hubiera visto antes. De altura promedio, complexión muscular, de indeterminada edad pero más grande que Gohan, una voz de medio timbre. Sus ropas eran extrañas pero nada en especial; sueltas ropas de lucha con botas y guantes; ninguna marca de identificación, nada que indicara sus orígenes. Un total extraño. Que era de alguna manera lo poderoso suficiente para entrenar a dos jóvenes Super Saiyajin para usar sus habilidades y fuerzas en maneras que Gohan nunca hubiera imaginado.

Había mirado, por tres semanas, mientras Goten y Trunks se reverenciaban a su maestro, luego pasaban días entrenando con el otro, practicando nuevas técnicas una y otra vez, aprendiendo y mejorando. A veces entrenaban con su profesor, y esas batallas se desvanecían a la invisibilidad, todo el campo temblaba con el poder liberado. Su profesor siempre ganaba esas batallas, con facilidad, y luego él pasaba las siguientes pocas horas mostrándole a los niños lo que habían hecho mal, haciéndolos intentar de nuevo, y de nuevo. Era paciente, su profesor ---severo y disciplinado, pero nunca perdía su temperamento, incluso cuando los partidos de entrenamiento a veces se degeneraban en juegos, incluso cuando fallaban en llevar a cabo una maniobra o un movimiento correctamente después de la decimoquinta o quincuagésima repetición.

Y los niños lo amaban. Roía el corazón y mente de Gohan durante las semanas entre cada sesión, mientras miraba a su hermano sonreírle y pretender que el lugar de Gohan en su corazón no había sido usurpado por el extraño guerrero. Mientras observaba a Goten notó la evidencia: la agraciada manera en la que su hermano se movía, una transferencia de fuerza de las complicadas danzas de poder que había llevado a cabo en los fines de semana; la fuerza visible en el aún creciente marco del niño. No dijo nada a nadie sobre lo que había descubierto, a nadie a donde iba cuando iba a seguir a los niños. Era el recuerdo de la mirada en los ojos de Goten que lo dejaba en silencio... la mirada de abierto culto, que había sido una vez dirigida únicamente a él, que ahora había visto ofrecida a este extraño también. El recuerdo movía un amargo sentimiento de celos en su corazón que no podía irse.

Y entonces miraba, ahora, por tercer fin de semana, a Goten y Trunks terminar su práctica para la satisfacción de su maestro, bañándose en los riachuelos cercanos, y poniéndose sus ropas, perparándose para volver a casa. Parlotearon yéndose mutuamente y al hombre, que estaba de pie y decía poco; su profesor era mucho más tolerante de su parloteo de lo que Piccolo había sido con él mismo. La noche anterior, los tres se habían sentado bajo las estrellas, alrededor de un fuego que Gohan hubiera dado la bienvenida dado el viento de la noche, y había escuchando mientras los niños hablaban a su profesor sobre sus vidas. Gohan no había estado consciente que a Trunks le gustaba una pequeña niña de su escuela, o que Goten había protegido a un compañero de un matón. Una vez que hubiera sabido ---una vez, incluso Trunks había confiado en él, allá cuando Vegeta había estado vivo pero le había prestado poca atención a su hijo, y Gohan había tenido suficiente tiempo para dos pequeños hermanos. Una vez. Ninguno de los niños le había estado hablando mucho, últimamente.

Mirando ahora, hirviendo mientras ambos niños se reverenciaban a su profesor y sonreían cuando el hombre ponía una paternal mano en cada una de sus cabezas en despedida, sintió algo dentro de él crecer primero caliente, después frío. No podía seguir mirando en silencio.

Esperó hasta que los ki de los niños se hubieran desvanecido en la distancia. Y luego saltó del árbol donde había estado escondido, y fue para confrontar al extraño.

* * *

Lo que le daba verdadera alegría era sus niños. Ellos, al menos, no estaban perdidos para él. Dos de ellos, de todas maneras.

Había sido cuidadoso en acercarse a ellos. Los había seguido de a turnos ---de camino a la escuela, cuando iban a jugar juntos, de camino a casa. Deliberadamente los dejó sentir su presencia, esperando que cada uno de ellos se dieran cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Dejándoles pensar que él no los sentía siguiéndolo, cuando giraron el cuadro para él. Un día, no mucho después del día que ellos y el resto del mundo habían despertado para encontrar la crisis terminada y todos vivos de nuevo, se había detenido en un claro, y esperado para que ellos lo confronten.

No les había dicho al instante. Sabiendo que su curiosidad los mantendría con él mucho más fácilmente que cualquier esfuerzo de su parte, había ido por sus asuntos y esperado, dejándolos observarlo. Eran buenos, brillantes niños, y tenían experiencia anterior con una forma del fenómeno ellos mismos; no les había tomado mucho tiempo hacer la conexión, aunque duramente podían creerlo. Pero entonces, los niños pensaban alrededor de las esquinas y en maneras que pocos adultos podían; él había sabido que ellos eventualmente se iban a dar cuenta.

Le preguntaron por qué no se había revelado al mundo, o al menos a sus familias y amigos. Él había intentado, tan honestamente como pudo, explicarles sobre la importancia de seguir adelante, de aceptar lo que no podía ser cambiado o deshecho. Sería injusto para él, les dijo, intentar elegir entre dos familias cuando los amaba a todos, en iguales partes. Sería cruel para él, ellos finalmente entendieron, para él pedirles a sus madres que aceptaran lo que había sucedido. Cada una creía que sus amados estaban muertos. Y en esencia, si no enteramente, esos dos valerosos guerreros **estaban** muertos, sacrificados en el esfuerzo de salvar el planeta y la gente que amaban. Sacrificados, por algo que era algo mejor, y peor, que la muerte.

Pero el mundo vivía de nuevo. La Humanidad vivía de nuevo. Sus hijos y sus madres y sus amigos vivían de nuevo, sanos y salvos, si no enteramente felices. Y eso era todo lo que importaba, en última instancia. Haría este sacrificio de nuevo, por el mismo resultado, si era necesario.

Ellos entendieron. Eran buenos chicos, y estaba contento que pudiera tener al menos eso de su vieja vida, a través de ellos.

Se había ofrecido a entrenarlos y ellos habían aceptado, y él había mirado con placer y orgullo mientras sus habilidades había crecido por saltos y rebotes. Más, los había visto imitándolo, aparentemente encontrando algo de ellos mismos en él a pesar de los cambios. Estaba casi contento, por ellos; pasaba sus días mirándolos crecer y sus noches mirando a sus padres intentando reagruparse, y tuvo algunos arrepentimientos. Él era el último guerrero que quedaba en la galaxia de pura sangre Saiyajin; en tanto tuviera comida en su vientre, un lugar donde vivir, y alguien con quien luchar, podría prosperar.

Pero había un lugar vacío, dentro de él. Se había amoldado a él; probablemente nunca se curaría, no por completo, sin importar cuan seguido los niños saltaban en él y lo atacaban cuando no los estuviera mirando y lo llamaran Papá y Otousan y especularan sobre si esto los hacía hermanos, ahora. Ese lugar estaría vacío por tanto como no pudiera más tocar el sedoso negro cabello y oler el sol, y mirar en los afilados ojos azules cuando hacía el amor.

Pero... una pequeña parte de ese lugar **podía** ser llenada, si podía averiguar como hacerlo. Porque tenía tres hijos, no dos, y el tercero era, en algunas maneras, el más querido para él.

Nunca había sido capaz de decidir como acercarse a ese. Así que estuvo contento, más de lo que pudo describir, de sentir un ki familiar cerca un día, mientras estaba entrenando a sus dos hijos más jóvenes. Era leve, bien enmascarado; los niños no lo habían detectado, pero ellos no estaban ni siquiera cerca de él en poder y experiencia, y había tomado el rastro tan pronto como había aparecido. No dijo nada, conociendo una oportunidad cuando se cruzaba en su camino, y severamente se dijo a sí mismo de ser paciente, de esperar. Este era diferente de los otros ---más grande, más sabio en alguna cosas, más hastiado en otras. Él sería uno difícil de ganar.

¿Pero para qué había nacido, pensó para sí mismo, sonriendo secretamente como al final sintió a su hijo mayor emerger de su escondite para acercarse a él... si no era para hacer lo imposible?

* * *

"Gohan," dijo el extraño, sin voltearse incluso cuando Gohan se detuvo, sobresaltado, justo detrás de él.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Un leve encogimiento de hombro. "Es tu nombre, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que es mi nombre!" Gohan lo miró, odiando a este extraño por su engreimiento incluso más. "¡Te pregunté como lo sabías! ¿Quién eres tú? Qué derecho tienes en... en..."

**Robar el corazón de mi hermano,** vino el pensamiento, insidioso. **Robar su amor de mí.**

"Necesitaba alguien," dijo el extraño en respuesta. "También Trunks. Entonces vine."

"¿Y quién demonios eres tú?" Gohan demandó de nuevo. "¿Cómo puedes luchar con ellos? ¿Cómo llegaste a volverte tan fuerte? ¿Por qué nunca hemos escuchado de ti antes?"

Otro encogimiento de hombros, y ahora las enguantadas manos se deslizaron casualmente en los bolsillos de los oscuros pantalones. "Estuve aquí cuando me necesitaste," respondió. "Estaré allí de nuevo, si soy necesitado en el futuro. Eso es todo lo que importa."

Se dio vuelta. Y Gohan, echando su primer buen vistazo a él, se tensó mientras un surgimiento de emoción sin forma se movía a través de él.

Era una sensación de familiaridad, pensó. ¿Pero cómo podía ser? No conocía al hombre en lo absoluto. Y sin embargo... había algo sobre los ojos negros como carbón en el extraño y rígido cabello negro, algo en el descendente giro de sus cejas y afiladas facciones, algo incluso en su postura, que tocó ese sentido profundo dentro de Gohan que dijo, de alguna manera, **Conozco a este hombre.**

Miró más de cerca, e hizo una suposición. "¿Eres... Saiyajin?"

Los labios del extraño se movieron hacia atrás en una sonrisa, y el sentimiento de reconocimiento se volvió incluso más fuerte. "Sí."

Lo que explicaba su fuerza ---de alguna manera. Pero la mayoría de los Saiyajin no estaban ni siquiera ceca de su propio nivel de poder, y ciertamente no eran lo fuerte suficiente como para entrenar con dos Super Saiyajin, no sin convertirse en Super Saiyajin ellos mismos, como este hombre no hubo hecho. "¿De dónde vienes, entonces?" Gohan preguntó, su ira hundida ante la curiosidad y confusión. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la Tierra?"

"De ningún lugar," respondió el hombre, todavía sonriendo. "No hace mucho tiempo."

Su evasión debería haber enfurecido a Gohan aún más. En cambio, lo confundió más porque no se sentía como evasión, se sentía como la verdad. De alguna menara. Se quedó en silencio mientras el extraño se volteaba, caminando lentamente a través del claro, sus extrañamente andróginos aros pendiendo y brillando débilmente en la luz de la tarde.

"Goten y Trunks están mejorando mucho," dijo el extraño, pensativamente. "Tu no has estado practicando mucho; te superarán dentro de pocos años, si no eres cuidadoso."

Su ira le dio algo para combatir la confusión; apretó su mandíbula y se centró en el aquí y ahora más que en alguna nebulosa intuición. "Ese es mi problema, no tuyo. Y no se estarían volviendo más fuertes si no estuvieras..." Se detuvo, confundido de nuevo, dándose cuenta cuan egoísta sonaba.

El extraño se detuvo, y lo miró sobre su hombro. "Ellos querían entrenar conmigo," dijo. "Ellos vinieron aquí por su propia libre voluntad; no los estoy obligando a hacer nada."

"¡Estás obligándolos a esconder la verdad de sus familias!" Gohan apretó sus puños. "Por qué más me mentiría mi hermano y---"

**---se alejaría de mí,** su mente susurró. "---¡deja de hablarme!" dijo.

Los ojos del hombre se angostaron, sus cejas inclinándose en un fruncir de ceño ---y la sensación de familiaridad lo golpeó tan poderosamente en ese momento que Gohan casi dijo el nombre que vino a sus labios. Pero aunque el cabello y el rostro eran similares, este hombre era mucho más alto y amplio que la persona que, por un momento, se había parecido. Él era diferente; no podía ser.

"Tu hermano no te ha mentido en lo absoluto," dijo el hombre bruscamente. "Él tiene más honor del que le das crédito. Él quería decirte sobre mí, desde el principio, y odia no ser capaz de decírtelo incluso ahora."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo hace?" Gohan gritó, ya no más preocupado en abrirle su alma a un total extraño. "¿Por qué ya no me habla más? ¿Por qué no me necesita?"

Las cejas negras se levantaron; los ojos debajo se suavizaron, y repentinamente un nuevo temblor de reconocimiento se movió a través de él, uno incluso más fuerte que el primero. Pero no podía decirlo esta vez, ni siquiera incluso cuando el extraño vino hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro. El contacto era tan parecido a los viejos tiempos, otros agarres re aseguradores por una mano que nunca había esperado sentir de nuevo, no podía decir nada, no podía **hacer** nada, excepto mirar fijamente a este extraño cuyos ojos miraban dentro de su alma.

"Él siempre te necesitará," dijo el hombre. "Pero necesita un padre, también."

Y eso, repentinamente se dio cuenta, era en lo que este hombre se había convertido, para Goten. Para Trunks. Eso, se dio cuenta, sintiendo un shock tan grande que fue directo a su corazón, era lo que ofrecía, para Gohan mismo.

Eso, se dio cuenta, mientras una lágrima crecía en un ojo, girando sin ser notada bajo una mejilla, era lo que él **era**.

* * *

Miró a Gohan volar a casa y suspiró, sabiendo que el joven hombre volvería. Tal vez la semana siguiente, entrenaría con los tres, y la unión entre él y sus hijos podría ser reafirmada a través del combate. Tal vez solo Gohan entrenaría con él ---él le daría la bienvenida a eso más que a cualquier otra cosa, ya que Gohan era el más cercano a él en poder. O tal vez Gohan solo miraría; los días de guerrero del muchacho estaban detrás de él, y su corazón nunca había estado verdaderamente en él de todas maneras. Cualquier cosa que sucediera, sus hijos estarían juntos de nuevo, con él.

Sonrió levemente y levantó su cabeza al cielo, mirando mientras las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a aparecer a través de la atmósfera, ahora que el sol había bajado en el horizonte. La noche era el momento Saiyajin, y él estaba listo para nadar y cazar y volar sobre este mundo que amaba tanto, deleitándose en la luz de la luna que jugaba sobre su superficie. Estaba vivo, este mundo era libre, y sus hijos estaban con él de nuevo. Estaba contento.

Por ahora.

Lanzándose del suelo en una explosión, desapareció rápidamente en el cielo nocturno que se oscurecía.

* * *


End file.
